NIGHTMARES NEVER END: PART I
by XxBaByDoLLxX
Summary: This is a continuation of the "Mother and Child Reunion" episode....I chose PG13 bc it is pretty scary...RR and help me decide if I should continue or not! Thanks!


NIGHTMARES NEVER END  
  
A/N- This is my first fanfic so please don't scream at me if it's not that good. This takes place at the beginning of the new season and it is a rather long storyline...so before I waste all my time writing this, after the first few chapters I would appreciate it if you would advise me on if I should continue or not. --Background Info: Spike is going along with Snake to a teachers convention for the weekend. This story ties into the Mother and Child Reunion, with Jordan, the boy that Emma met on the internet a few years back.--  
  
Spike: Emma, remember, we'll only be gone for 2 nights, just one weekend, so don't hesitate to call us! And remember Em, only 1 friend! Emma: OK Mom! Stop worrying, I'll be fine! (finishes getting ready for school, grabs backpack and walks out the door) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Theme Song ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Emma approaches the locker that she and Manny share. Manny is already there gathering her books) Emma: Hey Manny, I've got the house to myself tonight..Mom and Snake are gone this weekend, wanna sleepover?? Manny: Sure! Sounds great! I'll go home right after school to get my stuff! Emma: OK! (the girls walk off to homeroom) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (School seems to draaaaag by considering the fact that the girls are sleeping over and have the house to themselves. When the final bell finally rings, Manny briefly runs home while Emma goes to the video store to rent a few movies. The girls meet back up at Emma's doorstep.) Emma: So Manny, are you ready for an all girls night full of munchies and movies?? Manny: Of course, let's get this party started! (The girls walk inside and Manny lays her stuff down) Manny: Hey Em...Can we sleep in here tonight? It kinda creeps me out being down there in your room while your parents are gone, you know, since you have that window and everything. Emma: Sure, let me go get us some sleeping bags and pillows. Manny: Thanks! Emma: No problem..(Goes down to the basement to get some stuff, while Manny begins to cook popcorn and thaw ice cream. Both girls settle in with some food and Emma pops a horror movie into the VCR. A few minutes into the movie, the phone rings.) Emma: Hello? Voice: Heavily breathing.. (Emma hangs up) Manny: What was that about? Emma: Ugh, probably just J.T. doing a stupid crank call, he must have heard me inviting you over today at school. Manny: (nervously) Oh ok... (The movie starts to get really intense and both girls scream. Then the phone rings again.) Emma: Hello? (a little more impatiently) Voice: (heavy breathing again) Emma: Ugh! J.T. this isn't funny anymore! (slams down the phone) (A storm begins outside, complete with thunder and lightning. The movie gets to the scariest part, when suddenly, the lights flicker and go out.) Manny: Oh My Gosh! How are we going to see now?! Emma: Chill Manny, I'll go get a flashlight! (Walks into kitchen and comes back out with flashlight. The phone rings) Emma: (scared) Hello...? Male Voice: Hello Emma. Emma: How do you know my name? Do you go to my school? Who are you?! Male Voice: We've met before. I'm a little bit older than you. Emma: Grrr! Is this Spinner?! Male Voice: No, I'm not Gavin..one more hint..I met you on the internet.. Emma: (in terrified, frightened voice) JORDAN?!?!?!!!!!??? Male Voice: You're right Miss Nelson, you always were smart...Guess what Emma? (Before the voice can say anything else, Emma slams down the phone and begins crying.) Manny: What the heck is going on Em?! Emma: (between sobs) It's Jordan... Manny: Jordan from the internet?! (Emma nods and buries her head in the blanket on the couch. The phone rings again.) Manny: Wait let me get it! Manny: HELLO?! Jordan (on the phone): Hello there Manny. I don't believe we ever met. Manny: How do you know who I am?! Jordan (on the phone): I just know. But anyway, guess what? Manny ( in a quivering voice): Wwwhattt? Jordan (on the phone): I know where you live. And I know that you are sitting on the couch with Emma watching the movie "Scream". I also know that you 2 are home alone and that Emma's parent's won't be back until Sunday night. (Manny screams and slams down the phone, tells Emma what he just said.) Emma: CALL THE POLICE! (Manny reaches for the phone, but the line is dead) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Should I continue? I want at least a few good reviews.Thanks 


End file.
